The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 Sep 2017
00:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've seen some. @Ember 00:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: Just add in the log seeing script and read them. 00:00:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's better than Disney, imo. 00:00:16 CHAT South Ferry: There is no need for copy pasting chat. 00:00:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I'm wondering if Edna Mode is just a costume maker or a retired superhero 00:00:37 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I like both disney and pixar but I like pixar more 00:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: I also don't know why you copy paste it on elite ant force fanfictions when it is all logged 00:01:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Because I couldn't see them' 00:01:18 CHAT South Ferry: Then put in the code. 00:01:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Can I see the code? 00:01:52 CHAT Chase McFly: We can say the latest log I did 00:01:55 CHAT Chase McFly: I smy last there 00:01:57 CHAT Chase McFly: *My' 00:02:03 CHAT Chase McFly: While I imput the code 00:02:13 CHAT South Ferry: I pmed it to you. 00:02:26 CHAT South Ferry: There is honestly no need for so many logs on elite ant. 00:02:35 CHAT South Ferry: You've been told not to before aswell. 00:03:41 CHAT Chase McFly: We can leave the logs I put there so far as is 00:03:46 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: did Mario rename Backup? 00:03:49 CHAT Chase McFly: And Murph doesn't know that wiki exists 00:04:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mess. 00:04:11 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: 04:38, September 10, 2017 BrickleBot (wall | contribs) unbanned Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory (wall | contribs) from chat (No reason given) CBOT 04:37, September 10, 2017 BrickleBot (wall | contribs) banned Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 06:37, September 10, 2017 (Misbehaving in chat) 00:04:24 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: wtf is a Brickle? 00:04:36 CHAT Chase McFly: !logs 00:04:37 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: All logs] - Today] 00:04:45 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: What is that from 00:04:59 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: JTK wiki 00:05:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I see them! 00:05:13 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 00:05:15 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Ask him what a brickle is 00:05:20 CHAT South Ferry: Now maybe you'll stop copy pasting. 00:05:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: nope 00:05:31 CHAT Chase McFly: I will South 00:05:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Except 00:05:38 CHAT Chase McFly: When Mess is offline 00:05:42 CHAT Chase McFly: And I want to save chat 00:05:53 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: no 00:05:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: When Mess leaves 00:06:00 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I want cobalt to be bot 00:06:05 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: no 00:06:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Kay, I won't do that either Mess 00:06:20 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Chase PM we need to talk 00:06:23 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:06:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok Mess 00:06:30 CHAT South Ferry: +log 00:06:31 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Logging... 00:06:33 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 00:06:40 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: its plus? 00:06:43 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !speakre 00:06:44 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: !speakre 00:07:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I want to try making my own bot commands and code 00:07:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: does anyone know how 00:07:22 CHAT South Ferry: Take a look at Slendy code 00:07:28 CHAT South Ferry: Read some of that 00:07:29 CHAT South Ferry: Complex 00:07:38 CHAT South Ferry: It's like at gumball wiki or something 00:07:39 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: I'm working on my own code 00:07:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Oh cool 00:07:54 CHAT South Ferry: You gave a link to slendys code mess? 00:07:58 CHAT South Ferry: Have* 00:08:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: mess can I see it so far 00:08:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is weird. Lmao. 00:08:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm246z 00:08:30 CHAT South Ferry: What's weird 00:08:37 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Ember sure will it was Slendy 00:08:45 CHAT South Ferry: What's that Korra 00:08:52 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: s code but little by little i'm making it my own** 00:09:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ##wikia on IRC. 00:09:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 00:09:39 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: how did you get your IRC working? 00:09:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's trying to help me figure out why I can't get into #cvn-wikia. 00:10:03 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: ah @mess 00:10:06 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: teach me what you're doing 00:10:14 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: via discord DM 00:11:06 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: found him 00:12:28 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who 00:12:45 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Smixo this was the user who was 35 and was trying to do the grossest things to me and trying to make me gie him my address so he could marry me and have kids with me (I was still 17 at the time) 00:13:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh my gosh sounds awful 00:14:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MIme is confused as well. 00:14:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm25tz 00:14:18 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Eugh 00:14:21 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Chase you were there then i told you about it when it first started happening 00:14:44 CHAT Chase McFly: I forgot, it was a while ago 00:14:58 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: tru 00:15:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Once a user claimed to be a gay male 00:15:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: then he was talking about CENSORED 00:15:34 CHAT Chase McFly: :| 00:15:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: to me in PM 00:15:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: so I showed him a pic of my cat 00:15:55 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: and blocked his PMs 00:16:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: he's also infibanned on CC 00:16:49 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: by mr grumpygrump 00:16:56 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: iirc 00:17:11 CHAT South Ferry: Oh hahaha 00:17:13 CHAT South Ferry: Cat 00:19:24 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:45 CBOT Messenger of Heaven: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:20:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Is a doll not wearing painted on makeup boring to look at? 00:22:14 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm 00:24:56 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK 00:26:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Bush Bush was spammed at CC. 00:28:25 CHAT Mendes2: yes 00:28:30 CHAT Mendes2: actually only Bush 00:28:38 JOIN SassyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm29ys 00:28:45 CHAT SassyBot: SassyBot v2.0 is online! 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: how I handled it waa 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: *was 00:28:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:28:44 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: Is a doll not wearing painted on makeup boring to look at? 00:28:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Hm 00:28:44 CHAT Chase McFly: IDK 00:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see Bush Bush was spammed at CC. 00:28:44 CHAT Mendes2: yes 00:28:44 CHAT Mendes2: actually only Bush 00:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm29ys 00:28:45 CBOT SassyBot: SassyBot v2.0 is online! 00:29:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrlcome sassy 00:29:13 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 00:29:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I assume it's Bush Bush because the original account was named Bush Bush. 00:29:19 CHAT Chase McFly: +log 00:29:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah @Korra 00:30:36 CHAT Mendes2: it's just bush, kora 00:30:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: User: Bush Bush 00:31:03 CHAT Chase McFly: REminds me of George Bush 00:31:05 CHAT Mendes2: i know 00:31:37 CHAT Mendes2: they've been spamming CC all day yesterday with things involving American military 00:31:46 CHAT Mendes2: primarily ww2 00:32:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:32:54 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: roar 00:33:00 CHAT Mendes2: and there he is again 00:33:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. 00:33:45 CHAT Mendes2: only um a third of the window limit 00:33:45 CHAT Mendes2: last time it was 90% 00:33:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gm2bc7 Look how far I scrolled up. 00:34:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Gads 00:37:25 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can I change the name of an email or do I need to make a new one? 2016 04 23